Aamir (2008 film)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. The film begins with Dr. Aamir Ali (Rajeev Khandelwal) returning to Mumbai on vacation. Upon arrival at the airport, an unknown person hands him a cellphone. The caller asks him to follow instructions. Though initially reluctant, he sees a video in the phone and realises that his family has been kidnapped. Not sure what to do, he hesitantly agrees to follow the instructions when told that his family will be released if he does so. The instructor asks Aamir Ali to think of Islam and wants him to do something for his religion rather than work and live in a foreign country. He is then made to go a hotel, where he is given an address. From there, he goes to a PCO and calls an anonymous number, which is in Pakistan. He is asked to stay in a lodge, where a lame man asks him to follow him. Aamir is then led to a house where he is given a red briefcase. Initially thinking the briefcase is a bomb, he opens it and finds that it is full of money. From the lodge, he is asked to catch a particular bus at a designated time. He leaves to catch the bus, but on the way his briefcase gets stolen. Realizing that the only way to save his family is to get back the briefcase, he enlists the help of a prostitute whom he met at the lodge. After finding the place, he fights back and takes the briefcase. He then hurries to catch the bus. Once inside the bus, he is told to put the briefcase underneath his seat and leave. Aamir now realises that his briefcase has been switched. Instead of money, they have put a bomb inside it. He alights from the bus and begins to hallucinate. He boards the bus once again and takes the briefcase. He, then clears an area saying he has a bomb in his hands. He holds on to the briefcase tightly and begins to think of his family. The bomb explodes, killing Aamir. The antagonist weeps upon hearing his plan of creating a terrorist has failed. The film ends with reporters reporting live from the spot, saying "A terrorist was killed in a bomb attack. But why he decided to kill only himself is unknown." Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Aamir is a 2008 Indian thriller film directed by Raj Kumar Gupta and starring Rajeev Khandelwal. The story revolves around a young Muslim man, Dr. Aamir Ali (Rajeev Khandelwal), who has returned to Mumbai from the United Kingdom and finds himself at the mercy of Islamic extremists who want to carry out a bombing in the city. It was adapted from the Filipino film Cavite. Category:2000s films Category:Films Category:Psychological thriller films Category:Crime films Category:Thriller films Category:2008 films Category:Hindi-language films Category:2000s Hindi-language films Category:Indian films Category:Films set in Mumbai Category:2000s thriller films Category:Films about organised crime in India Category:UTV Motion Pictures films Category:Films scored by Amit Trivedi Category:Films about abduction in India Category:Hindi films remade in other languages Category:Indian thriller films Category:Indian psychological thriller films Category:2000s psychological thriller films Category:Indian remakes of American films